I'm Not Okay
by Mad Kat the Pineapple
Summary: AU. Anakin loses his nerve after the battle of Geonosis. Some swearing. SONGFIC! Song - My Chemical Romance, I'm Not Okay. PLEASE, PLEASE R & R! This dresses up my feelings because my life has been hell over the past few months.


A/N – AU. What if Anakin had lost his nerve after the battle of Geonosis? This is my thoughts on the matter. I do not own Star Wars, OR the song. A tad bit of swearing, but hey- it's in the lyrics, I didn't write them! 'I'm Not Okay' belongs to My Chemical Romance, and 'Star Wars' belongs to George Lucas. PLEASE R & R! I've been struggling a hell of a lot recently, and so knowing how to improve would be nice. Any comments are nice, but nice ones especially. Please.

Anakin turned to face Obi-Wan, his eyes filled with frustration.

"No."

Obi-Wan stared at his apprentice.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked, uncertain if he had heard correctly.

"I'm not going to. It still hurts too much."

Anakin turned away from his master, nursing the wound on his upper arm, still extremely painful from how Count Dooku had removed the lower half of his arm less than a fortnight ago.

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin in confusion. Anakin was good at sparring, everyone knew it! Surely, he thought, Anakin would have enjoyed something like this, a break so soon after all that had happened at Geonosis.

Anakin turned back to face his master, pure venom in his eyes.

_Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say_

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin in plain confusion. What was he doing, bursting into song? But Anakin wasn't finished.

_I never want to let you down or have you go-_

_It's better off this way!_

"For _what_?" Obi-Wan asked exasperatedly.

_For all the dirty looks_

He turned to one of the young, female apprentices.

_The photographs your boyfriend took_

The girl looked at him in sheer embarrassment – she had not known that anyone had known about her relationship, or indeed any of the photographs that he had taken six months ago.

Anakin turned back to Obi-Wan.

_Remember when you broke your foot from jumping_ _out the second floor?_

Anakin was referring to an incident on a mission three years ago when Obi-Wan had indeed jumped out of a second floor window to escape, and broken his foot in the process.

_I'm Not Okay!_

_I'm Not Okay!_

_I'm Not Okay!_

He then turned directly to the other side of the room to face Mace Windu, whom had sensed something wrong.

_You wear me out_

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin in pure shock. This was unheard of, treating a member of the high Jedi Council like _this!_

"Anakin, come to your-"

Anakin broke him off.

_What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?_

He turned back to Mace Windu.

_I've told you time and time again,_

_You sing the words but don't know what it means_

"To be_ what_?" Obi-Wan asked in confusion.

Anakin turned back to face him.

_To be a joke and look_

_Another line without a hook_

_I held you close as we both shook_

_For the last time – TAKE A GOOD HARD LOOK!_

Anakin was shaking in frustration – how could they not understand him?

_I'm Not Okay!_

_I'm Not Okay!_

_I'm Not Okay!_

_You wear me out!_

He burst out of the room, unable to take the ignorance and frustration any longer. He then came to face Aayla Secura, who simply gave him a puzzled look. He then blew his top. Time to get personal, he thought. Time to mention her lover-boy Kit Fisto.

_Forget about the dirty looks_

_The photographs your boyfriend took_

_You said you read me like a book_

_But the pages are all torn and frayed!_

Ki-Adi Mundi and Plo Koon then turned into the corridor he was in, and both of them stared at him.

"Is something the matter, Master Skywalker?" The Cerean Master asked him calmly.

The calmness in his voice then _really _set him on edge. He gritted his teeth.

_I'm okay._

"Really?" Mace Windu burst out in a cynical way.

That then only increased Anakin's anger.

_I'M OKAY!_

_I'm okay now!_

"Well it doesn't sound like that." Plo Koon commented, folding his arms.

_But you really need to listen to me _

_Because I'm telling you the truth_

_I mean this – _

_I'M OKAY!_

"I'm not sure that I believe you." Ki-Adi Mundi said simply.

Anakin looked at him in a voice that sarcastically said "_Never…_"

_Trust me_

_I'm Not Okay_

_I'm Not Okay!_

_Well I'm Not Okay,_

_I'M NOT O – FUCKING – KAY!_

_I'm Not Okay!_

_I'm Not Okay...!_

Anakin then stared at his mentors in frustration. He needed a break from them. It was the first time that he had sworn since he had been on Tatooine, and he needed a break from them. Those emotionless _idiots. _He then turned and left in the direction of the main hangar, leaving the Jedi to stare at him in astonishment. A trip to see Padmé was in order.

Ki-Adi Mundi then turned to face the others.

"What got into him?"


End file.
